


Thorin Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Thorin Relationship Headcanons

• the first time he met you was before the quest  
• you were bilbo’s sister  
• you joined the company,  
• much to thorins disdain,  
• a few months into the quest, you saved his life  
• you slaughtered orcs that attacked and nearly killed thorin  
• you extended your hand to help him up  
• he takes it, is pulled up  
• the distance between you is mere inches  
• that’s the first time he saw that powerful sparkle in your eyes  
• You didn’t need to do a lot to figure out Thorin had feelings for you,  
• when he found out his feelings  
• he asked to speak to you privately  
• thorin tell you, somewhat nervously, his feelings for you  
• feeling relieved when you return his feelings  
• he’s a pretty private guy, while on the quest  
• when you’re resting, his arm would be around you with you pulled against his chest  
• he isn’t the jealous type at all  
• you are his, no one elses  
• whenever you’d cuddle, it would be him holding you around your waist  
• you holding your hands around his neck  
• foreheads against each other  
• his kisses would always be slow and passionate  
• he told you he loved you first  
• when he found out you were his One,  
• he’ll be sure to tell you


End file.
